Reprobate Dogs
by Cat Cheshire
Summary: The story of Dogs with my OC in it. I am going to go into my direction at one point, so it's not gonna follow the story directly. Please give it a try I really gave it my best at this story. There is a mysterious person in Haine's past and now 2 years after her disappearance, things start to change for the worst. And no one is ready for it. Rated T for Dogs language


**Alright so... My favorite manga ever Dogs... I decided to write in my own character Snow and add a little bit more mystery to the mindfuck that is Dogs. I really did my best with this so please tell me if you want me to continue because I have a lot in plan.  
><strong>_Italic_** is flashback : )**

**Prologue: A prelude to disaster**

**Badou p.o.v**

"What is his problem?" Naoto grumbled under her breath as we continued walking towards miss Liza's place.  
>"Today's just a bad day for him." I say, sighing and rubbing my head. "Today? Isn't he always like this?" She asks, clearly still annoyed by his little outburst just a few minutes ago.<br>"No, I mean, he's nice to Nill, remember?" I say, getting annoyed by her annoyance with him. I really don't mind, I'm used to his groggy nature, but Naoto clearly isn't. And honestly I didn't want to be in the middle of all that.  
>"Then why is today so special?" She asks, a raised eyebrow probing her face and wrinkling her forehead.<br>"Because today is two years since Snow's disappearance." I said, facepalming right away, regretting the fact that I said that. Now she will want to know more about that.  
>"Snow? Who is Snow?" She asks, her eyes probing at me again. Damn, what mess have I gotten myself into now? I try to avoid her eyes, but Naoto's piercing gaze has this ability to make your back run cold, and when I look at her again, her eyes are still as intense as ever.<br>"Eh, fine." I say, sighing and reaching for my cigs. Damn, I only have one left.  
>I slowly light it and inhale a big breath, enjoying my cigarette. "I'll tell you about it, but I gotta get me some cigs."<br>I start walking towards the nearest tobacco store, and she follows me intently.  
>"Snow was… She was the doctor of Stray Dog street." "A doctor?" "Yeah, surprised, but we had a doctor once." I smile to myself. "I met Snow when my eye got pierced. She's the one who stitched my arm and eye."<br>"So she was a woman who worked as a doctor here, why is that such a big deal?" "She wasn't a woman, she was a girl." Her eyebrows raised at my sentence and I sigh.  
>"Snow was one year younger than me. She was thirteen and I was fourteen when she stitched my eye up." Her face got a look of surprise, but quickly she regained her look of interest, as a note for me to continue.<br>"She looked somewhat like you. I can't explain really, she had shoulder long black hair, but it wasn't like yours, it had a brownish warm tint. And big green eyes, that were almost catlike… Eyes that saw through all the bullshit."  
>"That doesn't sound like me at all." She states, staring up ahead as we reach the tobacco shop.<br>"Yeah, I guess it doesn't." I say, feeling a strange grin on my face, remembering her and the way she tended to me. Gentle warm hands and a kind look on her face.  
>"She had this strange gift… it wasn't sympathy, it was understanding. She saw people for who they are and knew always what to say at the right moment. Can you imagine a person like that?" I say as I crush the already gone cigarette on the floor with my foot.<br>Her eyes became dark all of a sudden. She slowly shook her head and then looked back up at me. Of course she wanted to know more.  
>I got my cigs, exited the shop and lit one right away. I don't really like talking about this, it's a bit of a downer.<br>"So what does she have to do with Haine?" Naoto asks, breaking the silence.  
>"What does she have to do with Haine?" I stare up at the smoke from my cigarette "Everything." I breathe out.<br>"Everything?" She probes, wanting to know more. Geez, what is it with this woman and constantly asking questions?  
>"She is the one who found him." "What?" She asks out loud, now clearly even more interested "Yep, you could say that Haine is the stray dog that Snow found and then took it home." "Where-" "Look, I don't know where or how she found him, all I know is one day she was missing from her office and the next day she's practically sleeping in it, watching over some albino that she found."<br>She looked to the floor and continued trailing after me.  
>"She had quite a rough time with him. I don't know much, but his fear of women was the strongest after he woke up. He even bit her shoulder, so hard that she had a crescent scar left." "Really?"<br>I sigh, remembering her holding her bandaged shoulder, smiling a sheepish smile and saying that a scared dog bit her.  
>"Yeah, but the day after that, somehow the fear in him disappeared. I don't know how, but suddenly they became friends and Haine's fear around her was gone. Must be because they took out ten mafia hitman."<p>

**Haine p.o.v.**

I stand on the place you used to stand and stare at the giant tower in the middle of the city. I grab my white mauser and I can't help but remember the day you gave it back to me, right the day after I bit into your shoulder. You were never angry at me because of it. No, you gave me a weapon and made a promise… I always knew you were fucking crazy.

_He watches as she enters. This girl keeps him here in this room, locked and hooked up on who knows what. She somehow reminds him of Lily…Her hair is like Lily's, only black. He watches her carefully as she messes with something that's wrapped in a soft red cloth. Her right arm is weak and shaking, most likely from the wound he gave just yesterday. She tried to check on his spine and he reacted the only way he knew how. He had no weapons, his arms were to weak, so he bit her shoulder. She slowly sits on the chair next to him, the same chair that priest sits on and talks his ears full of all sort of shit.  
>She stares at the cloth in her lap and inhales<br>"Hey… I know that you're scared of me .But I want you to know that I'm aware of what that spine is and what you are."  
>He looks at her confused, and she looks up at him, those big green eyes shining with some sort of gleam he never saw before. It was not pity, it was not sympathy.<br>"I want you to know that I am not afraid of you." What? He thought. There is no way she could not be afraid of him. He is a monster, he killed all those others and…He slowly regained his composure and smirked at her  
>"You don't know what you're talking about." He said, then looking away from her, not being able to even look at her.<br>He jerked his head to his stomach because he suddenly felt something being placed on his lap.  
>He looked at her with skeptic eyes. "It's for you." She said, that kind shine returning to those eyes<br>He slowly started unwrapping the cloth and his he lost his breath when he saw what was hidden in it. It was Lily's gun! He looked at her, a look of disbelief plastered on his face.  
>"When I found you, you were clutching it like it was your last lifeline. I figured that it must mean a lot to you. But it was full of blood and so it wasn't usable anymore."<br>He returned his gaze back to the gun in his lap. It looked brand new and it had a white chain attached to it now.  
>"I asked my friend to restore it for you and I added the chain this morning so you can attach it to your pants or belt and never lose it."<br>He stared at her again. How could she know that this gun is that important? And was it really a good decision to give him a fully loaded gun the day after he tried to kill her?  
>She sighed. She slowly got up from her chair and looked at him. He now noticed how she never wore a doctor's coat. Just black short pants and a white top. And heeled combat boots.<br>"Anyway, today is your last day here, after that you are free to go where you want. I have a proposal for you, but first we gotta take care of something else." She said as she moved closer to his bed.  
>She sat on his bed, close. Too close for Haine's liking. Right away, by reflex, his hand was clutching the gun in his hand and he was holding it aimed to her head, ready to shoot it if she didn't move.<br>"I mean what I said Haine, I am not afraid of you. I trust you." She said as her intense green eyes pierced his red ones. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the gun and she pulled it closer to her, so that her forehead was touching it.  
>"If you believe that I am a danger to you, then you can kill me right now. No one will think that you are guilty." He stared back at her eyes, wondering if she was bluffing. He knew for a fact that the gun was full and not one bullet was missing, he can feel it by the weight of it.<br>Was she really serious? What the hell is she thinking?  
>"But you can also choose to trust me. And I will help you with everything. I will help you even if you don't want me to. " "Help me with what?" He asked right away "I will show you what it's like to live."<br>"What makes you think that I want to live?" "Because you owe it to the original owner of that gun."  
>Her words caused him to take a sharp breath. His finger on the trigger twitched, yet she didn't even blink.<br>His stare was intense on her, but the more he looked into her eyes, the more he realized that those green orbs were calming him. She wasn't really doing anything, she was just looking him in the eyes, waiting for his answer… and she really wasn't afraid.  
>"If you want to shoot, shoot. I'll take the shot. But first promise me something." He raised an eyebrow at her "Promise me that you will be the only one who ever pulls the trigger of that gun." She said, determined. His hands now began to shake, still weak. But he was not going to lower the gun, he was still thinking.<br>But in no time his thoughts were interrupted by gunshots coming from outside the room. Soon there were screams and then silence.  
>Snow got up from her sitting position, the look on her face concerned.<br>Suddenly the doors flew open and what happened next was an unexpected blur, but Haine saw it all.  
>A man burst into the room, all in black. Haine was too weak to react right away, but Snow wasn't, and the man that held Haine at gunpoint didn't care who he was shooting, he was just going to kill them.<br>A gunshot was heard, but it never hit him, even dough he flinched and closed his eyes. As soon as it didn't hit him, he opened his eyes and saw her standing there where she took the bullet for him. Why?  
>He had no time to ask why, because the man was about to shoot again, but this time Haine was faster.<br>As if she was reading his thoughts, she ducked down, holding her hand to her wound, just in time for him to shoot the man straight in the head.  
>He stood up, next to her, where she was slouched on the floor, breathing slowly, her hand bloody from holding her wound. She was shot in the side.<br>"I thought you knew what I was. Why did you take the shot for me?" He asked, focusing his gaze on the entrance to the room, hearing more men rush upstairs to their room.  
>"Well, I think you had enough pain for a while, I can at least spare you from one gunshot." She said with a smile on her face.<br>He smirked to her "Heh, you're risking your life for the wrong reasons."  
>Just then more men came in, and he shot each and every one of them right in the middle of their head, it looked almost like he was putting them to sleep.<br>She was just sitting there on the floor, watching him like she saw an angel. To others he would have maybe been a monster, but to her… He was someone who was protecting her.  
>He shot the last man down, and then there was silence. He turned to her, his gun in his hand, but no longer trembling, and his eyes no longer afraid of her.<br>"Can you stand?" "Yeah." She said, getting up but he still extended an arm and gently pushed her on the bed. To him she was in no condition to stand.  
>"Do you think that everyone is dead?" She asked, her eyes somehow getting cold. He exhaled a deep breath "Probably." "Well, shit. Looks like I have some cleaning up to do." She slowly bends down and pulls two guns from her boots.<br>Just then, more footsteps were heard. As they all came barging up, she didn't even give them time to enter the room. As soon as she saw them in the hallway, she shot. Right away, two men were dead. But the third one she let enter the room.  
>He stopped, shocked to see all his colleagues lying on the floor, dead, each a bullet in their brain.<br>Being shocked was the worst decision he could make, because Snow pulled the trigger again, only this time, it didn't hit his head. First shot was his arm, disarming him of his weapon. The second shot was the left shoulder. The third was the right shoulder.  
>As he fell on the floor, screaming in pain she stood up from the bed she was sitting on and slowly she made his way across the room to stand right in front of him. As he looked up at her, he grit his teeth "You bitch-" She shot his leg, right above the knee. "No no, we don't go around calling girls bitches now, okay?" She said, a smirk on her face. "Now then, there's something I need you to do for me." "Why don't you just kill me you bitc-" Another shot, this one right above the one she already made in his leg. "I said no calling girls bitches." He looked up at her and waited for her to make her move.<br>Haine just stood in the room, watching her. So this gentle doctor was not unfamiliar with killing.  
>"I need you to deliver a message to your boss." She finally spoke "Tell him that I don't like it when he kills my co-workers, as much as I don't care for them, understood?" The man nodded his head, then slowly got up.<br>She turned towards Haine, no longer caring about the man full of bullet holes she made and sighed. The man took the opportunity to run, or rather limply walk out of the building, but instead of running for his life, he made the stupid choice of grabbing a gun from one of the dead men and thinking about killing them.  
>Without even turning around, Snow pulled a trigger and the bullet she shot landed right between the man's eyes. "Looks like I'll have to find a new messenger."<br>"I thought doctors were supposed to save lives, not take them." Haine said as she was putting the guns back in her boots. "Yes, but considering that I'm the only doctor in Stray Dog street and this is the underground, sometimes I don't have a choice."  
>She looked down and he heard her take a deep breath. She looked at him and smiled a sad smile. "Could you help me remove the bullet?"<br>"What? Me?" He asked, surprised by her question.  
>"Yes, I told you, I trust you. I trust you with my life."<em>

I thought you were crazy back then Snow. I still think that you're crazy. After we got the bullet out of your side, you took it and called it your lucky charm and made a necklace out of it. Just then Bishop came in acting like everything that happened was funny, and you and I both shared the same annoyed look. He brought me clothes and we left that clinic, and you soon opened a new one. You explained to me that those men came to kill everyone because you were working for their enemy.  
>Snow, I remember everything you said to me. Every single word. And it fucks with my mind.<p>

**Badou p.o.v.**

"What kind of a name is 'Snow'?" Naoto asked as we entered Liza's teashop.  
>"It is the name we gave her." Was heard from the back, and soon granny Liza stepped forward. "So you found out about her, have you?"<br>"Yeah, I kinnda blabbed it out." I said, facepalming.  
>"What do you mean by 'you gave her the name'?" Naoto asks, taking a seat at the table, granny Liza sitting on the opposite side of her. I don't really feel like sitting. Talking about Snow is not my favorite thing to do.<br>"We found her when she was ten. She had no memory, but she was smart beyond her age. She had a truly remarkable mind. And aside from her amnesia, once she remembered something, it stayed in her mind. She never forgets. We gave her the name Snow because she came with the last snow that has fallen here. That was ten years ago."  
>"You mean, she couldn't forget anything?" Naoto asked, surprised. "Yep. Once she memorized something, it never left her mind." "You just found her?"<br>"Yes, bishop found her curled up in the snow. The poor girl didn't remember a thing. Not even her name."  
>"Badou, continue the story. She and Haine took out those mafia hitman and then what?"<br>Aw man, she just won't let it go, will she? I grab one of the stools from behind me and sit on it, feeling even more annoyed.  
>"Snow is the one who introduced me to Haine. She made us into what we are now." "Eyepatch and white-hair?" I heard Yohra say from the back. "Haha, very funny."<br>I scratched my head "After Haine and she became friends, he moved in with her. The apartment that he lives in right now was originally hers." "They lived together?" Naoto got a look of disbelief on her face again.  
>"Yep. And it gets worse." "What do you mean?" "Well… you see, because of Haine's fear of women, for a while I thought that he… you know, bats for the other team…" she got a look of pure disgust on her face while granny Liza giggled. "But then one day, the mafia family who's hitman they killed found her new clinic, just as Haine and I were coming to visit her. And then everything changed."<p>

"_So what do you two do when you're at home?" Badou asks Haine, trying to break the awkward silence that always seems to be between them. Haine just stares ahead and scratched his head. Snow had told him to try to become friends with Badou, mostly because they would be working together in the future.  
>"She teaches me stuff… And sometimes she rents a movie and we watch it."<br>"She picks the movies you watch?" Badou says, a crazy smile on his face "Yes, what is wrong with that?" "Dude, I am sorry if she makes you watch chick flicks with her!" He says, laughing  
>"She doesn't." Haine deadpans. "Really? I bet the last movie you two watched was Mean Girls! I bet you enjoyed it too!" Badou says, still laughing from the thought of Haine watching some girly drama with Snow.<br>"It was The Godfather." "Eh, what?" Badou stops laughing. "The last movie we watched was the Godfather." "Whoa, really? What else did you watch?"  
>Haine growled, annoyed at the questions that came from the read-head's mouth.<br>"Pulp Fiction, Schindler's list…" "You watched a movie about Nazis?"  
>Haine stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. What's so weird about him watching a movie with Nazis?<br>"Okay okay, then what does she teach you?" Haine growled in irritation again, but continued walking next to Badou anyway.  
>"How to clean a gun, about this world, the underground... basics."<br>"Whoa, so she's your..." The trail of Badou's thoughts came to a sudden end as he looked forward and saw the entrance to the clinic busted and little Yohra sitting on the floor, holding his stomach in pain.  
>Badou wanted to run, but in the moment Haine was quicker, and Badou was left staring, wondering why the albino was so worried. Haine didn't even stop to look at the little boy on the floor, he just ran inside and called for Snow.<br>Yohra slowly looked up at Badou and just when the little boy was about to say something, Haine burst out if the clinic, a look on his face that Badou never thought he would see. Haine's face, that was mostly indifferent, now was wrinkled with worry and anger.  
>"Where is Snow?!" Haine glared at the boy who started to shiver, scared.<br>"They took her. They told her that if she doesn't go, that they would kill me..."  
>Badou watched Haine with surprised, as the white haired man kicked a trashcan out of frustration, the can went flying away and scaring some cat that was walking by. He had never seen Haine like this, and he was shocked, wondering what caused the albino to be this angry. Could he really care for Snow that much?<br>"Yohra." Badou said to get the little boys attention "Which way did they go?"  
>The poor little boy pointed a trebling finger to a small side alley and Haine ran before Badou could say anything else.<br>He was just starting to smoke, and right now he really needed a cigarette.  
>He ran after Haine who was already far in front of him, but came to a sudden halt when the small alley divided into two.<br>"Damn it, which way now!?" Badou said, irritated.  
>He heard something crunching under his shoes and looked down.<br>"You fuckin' kiddin' me! She left breadcrumbs for us to follow!?" Haine looked to the floor, and really there was a trail of breadcrumbs leading down one of the two alleys.  
>Haine started running again, and Badou was running after him, trying to catch up with him "HEY! Wait up! Where the hell did she even find bread!?"<em>

_In a small room, a cellar, three men were surroundingl Snow whose arms were tied behind her back. Her gaze was intense, and not one part of her was showing fear.  
>"So this is the woman?" The tallest man in a suit asked, pulling her face to him to look at her face. "This isn't a woman, this is a little girl." He tried to pull her face closer to his, but she managed to shake his hand away and bite his finger.<br>"Aw, you BITCH!" The man yelled, kicking her in the stomach, sending her to the floor.  
>"I… really don't like that word." She said, taking small breaths. She looked up at the three men and smiled a wide grin. "It's not polite to call girls bitches."<br>Just then a sharp slap hit her face, the man whose finger she bit slapped her so hard, she fell to the floor. He came to her and pulled her up by her hair.  
>"You are telling me that this <em>_**bitch**__ was the one who killed all ten of my hitman?" The mafia leader emphasized the word bitch, just to irritate the Snow.  
>"No, there was another ma-" The man who spoke up was not able to finish his sentence. A bullet had pierced his skull.<br>Another shot and the second man was on the floor. The only ones left was the boss and the girl.  
>But he was no longer holding her hair. He was holding a knife to her neck. Haine entered the room, his white gun in hand, his eyes gleaming a murderous red.<br>Snow was calm and the more seconds passed, the more the murderous intent in Haines eyes grew darker.  
>The man holding her tried to say something, but the breath he took to talk was his last.<br>As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, a bullet pierced his right arm and he dropped the knife in his hand. Snow ran away from him, but Haine wasn't done. He needed more.  
>He grabbed a wrench from the floor, and again, before the man could say anything, Haine hit his head with the wrench. The man, still alive, screamed in pain, but H<em>_aine hit him again, and again. Haine's vision became a blur as he continued hitting the man's head over and over, until there was nothing more left to hit. All that was left was blood and mush that was once a man's head.  
>Haine stared at his bloodied hands and for a moment, images from his past glued together with what he was seeing with now. He thought that he had killed Snow, the way he killed Lily…<br>He could see it in front of his eyes, Snow's dead body and he didn't know if it was real or fake.  
>"Haine…" A gentle voice called to him, and suddenly everything was calm, everything was alright to him. His vision came back to him and his eyes refocused. He looked up from where he was standing above the dead man's body and saw Snow standing right next to him, a small cut on her neck. But she was safe. And she was okay. Her arms were still tied behind her back, but to him, her look was one of greeting with open arms.<br>Badou just lit a smoke and watched them. He watched Snow not afraid, not even shuddering at his bloody hands. He watched as she neared herself to Haine and softly called him again. He watched as Haine just stared at her, and she just stared at him. Their eyes were more intense than anything he's ever seen.  
>Suddenly Haine closed his eyes and his arms wrapped around her head, pulling her close and embracing her.<br>Haine was never close to anyone. Haine never touched anyone. Haine didn't like to be touched. But then he nuzzled his head in her hair and sighed and Badou thought weather Haine was on drugs.  
>Badou just smoked his cigarette, finally realizing what they had. Not even they realized what they had and what was going on between them. But Badou knew, and it surprised him that none of them wanted to let go, Haine didn't want to remove his arms from around her and Snow didn't want him to let go.<br>"Well, I'll be damned. Will you two make out now, or do you want me to untie her hands first?"_

"After I freed her, she smacked me on the head for saying that." I say, a smirk on my face created by the memory.  
>"They fell in love?" Naoto said in clear shock. and who wouldn't be? Knowing Haine and knowing her, no one would ever have guessed that they would feel for each other so much that saying that they were in love was not enough to describe the emotion that was radiating between them.<br>"At first I thought that they just 'cared'." I say, lighting another cigarette and surprisingly nobody stops me from doing so "I only realized how strong it was after she disappeared."  
>Naoto lowered her gaze to the table in front of her. She wasn't the type to take so much interest in things like this, but maybe because it has to do with Haine is what makes her so intrigued. I mean we are talking about a Haine that is completely different from this Haine. Does that make any sense?<br>"Snow was a kind loner." Granny Liza spoke "Aside from Badou, Bishop and me, she barely talked to anyone. She was more of a loner than Haine, if that is even possible." Granny took a big breath. Even though Snow was a loner, strange, sarcastic, and unbelievably stubborn, everybody loved her.  
>"Her mind... was constantly working. She counted her steps, had an precise inner clock, vision that noticed details no normal person ever could and do much more that... probably surrounding herself with Haine, someone who was calm and quiet at most, was the best choice for her." Granny Liza stated, and Naoto listened intently. If Snow was here, she would have been able to help Naoto a lot.<br>After a longer moment of silence Naoto asked another question "Why did I anger Haine so much today?"  
>I looked down to the floor and took a long inhale of smoke. "You remind him of her. Both you and Nill."<br>"How? She sounds nothing like me." Naoto states, and she's right. Snow and Naoto are completely different people. But in a way, they are the same.  
>"It's your gaze. Your eyes are always judging. Always thinking about something. You have the stubbornness and Nill has the kindness. And today he can't be around any of you two." I finnaly said. I'm seriously done talking about her now. it just brings back fucked up memories.<br>"Anyone can be stubborn. And anyone can be kind."  
>I get up from where I was sitting. "Yeah well, have you met you? You are a stubborn ox."<br>"I'm done talking about Snow. If you want to know more ask granny." I say as I close the door behind me.  
>Damn that girl for making me remember so much. Now I need a new cigarette pack.<p>

**Somewhere in the underground**

"10359... 10358... 10357... 10356... 10355... 10354... 10353... 10352... 10351... 10350... 10349... 10348..."  
>"HEY!" He kicked the glass that was keeping them seperated "How long do you plan on doing that?"<br>She looked up through all the hair on her face smiled then looked back to the floor. She was calmly sitting in a corner of the white room, the glass the only thing that's keeping her locked in.  
>"10347... 10346..." "DAMN IT!" the man yelled, sitting back in his chair.<br>"Oh, she is still counting backwards?" Giovanni entered, a smile on his face. "She has been doing this for months! The last guard shot himself to make it stop! He could hear her in his sleep! She is doing this to torment me!" The man yelled, frustrated at Giovanni  
>"Oh then..." Giovanni moved his arm just a little and a shot was heard. The man fell limp on the floor. "This way you won't hear her anymore."<br>"10341... 10340... 10339... 10338..."  
>He kneeled down to be on the same level as her and touched the glass "But you and I both know that annoying the guards is not the real reason why you're counting."<br>She simply nodded her head and continued with the numbers  
>"So what is this countdown for? This train will break to the underworld before you're finished counting."<br>She looked up at him and her warm green eyes became wicked, almost crazy. Like they knew so much. Like they knew too much. Like they could drive you insane.  
>Giovanni's smile faded.<p>

"10329... 10328... 10327... 10326... 10325... 10324... 10323... 10322... 10321... 10320... 10319... 10318... 10317... 10316... ... ...

* * *

><p><strong>There, a prologue. Please let me know what you think or if you want me to change something.<br>The icon of this story is a picture I found and it looks a lot like the way I imagined 18 year old Snow to look like.  
>That's it for now, remember to smile and have a good day :D<strong>


End file.
